Zombie
A zombie is the reanimated corpse of a person who has died. They are traditionally revived through some form of magic, often by a necromancer. Though not hard to kill, they are often found in large numbers. Depending on the skill of the wizard summoning them, they may even contain the soul of the body that was reanimated. They are a non-playable race. Overview Zombies are corpses of people who have died, revived through dark magic to use as slaves. Their physical state can vary greatly depending on how fresh the body is, from newly dead to actively decomposing. As the only thing keeping them alive is magic, their bodies will still continue rotting and falling apart even after being revived, unless they ingest large amounts of yogurt (the bacteria will cause them to ferment instead of rot). They have no free will and are under total control by their summoner unless the hold is broken or special circumstances are involved. Generally, zombies who possess the souls of their original body are much more effective as combatants than normal zombies, possessing the knowledge and personality of the person they used to be. Abilities Zombies have little to offer compared to other races. Since the vast majority of zombies are created from human corpses, they generally have no special abilities or powers. However, with no biological or mental restraints, zombies are able to attack with their full strength, much greater than most people are capable of harnessing naturally. A zombie can potentially create more zombies by biting, scratching, or otherwise passing their bodily fluids to another person. Due to their ease in creating more of themselves, they have a tendency to quickly overwhelm any people fighting them. In general, it is impossible to cure someone infected by a zombie. Revived Person A Revived Person is fundamentally different from a zombie in several ways, though would still be considered as such. Revived Persons involve using the soul of a deceased person as a catalyst to build a new body to house it. This body will possess the same characteristics as the old in every way, being exactly as they were when they died. An incredibly powerful technique, it is only known to have been successfully performed once in history to revive the Greek warrior Achilles. Game Any human character infected by a zombie will become a zombie. The only potential exception would be to remove an infected limb if at all possible before succumbing to it. Undead creatures, such as vampires, are immune, due to already being dead. Cyborg characters will only be affected if they are bitten on their flesh, as the virus cannot infect a piece of machinery. Zombie: A reanimated corpse. Barring a random outbreak of some virus or alignment of planets, most are raised as servants of a necromancer. As such, their physical appearance, intelligence, and abilities depend entirely on the skills of said magician who is resurrecting them. May even contain the soul of the person whose body was revived in some cases. *'Regenerative Potential': Level -1 (actively rot as time passes) *'Physical Abilities': Level 0 (comparable to a human without mental or physical restrains on the body) *'Durability': Level 0 *'Additional Abilities': Need to eat flesh constantly, bite, scratch, or ingestion of flesh or body fluids will infect other living human (kills animals from infection within days), generally no capacity for thought or intelligence, under complete control of necromancer if summoned by one, susceptible to exorcism, weakness to blessed or holy objects, silver, and purifying salt, rotting will cease if yogurt is consumed (they will ferment instead of rot). Category:Races Category:Story Category:Non-Playable Race